Sister Wars
by BinghamFan
Summary: [AU] Alison has a younger sister and the two don t get along very well. The two always argue, but one day one of them goes to far . [Emison in the future]
1. Chapter 1

Alison stood in front of her locker with her younger sister Gwyneth, the two were having a big arguement.

„You might be able to control other people but you can´t control me! You can´t break me! No matter how hard you try it. And you better leave Jenna out of it!" Gwyneth told Alison.

„Alright Chubby!" Alison answered laughing. Gwyneth just laughed it off.

„You really think this is hurting me…it isn´t. I may have a little to much weight to carry around but at least i have a heart, you don´t have one Ice Queen! And my friends aren´t afraid of me! Oh and i meant what i said about Jenna. You better leave my girlfriend alone from now on!" Gwyneth then leaned over to Alison.

„I know you are the reason she is blind!" she whispered into her sister´s ear before she walked away from her. Alison was a little shocked but of course she wasn´t going to show it. Emily, Spencer, Hanna and Aria walked over to her.

„What was that all about?" Spencer asked.

„We need to talk. In private! Follow me!" Alison ordered and the four other girls followed her into a empty classroom. She then closed the door behind them.

„Now tell us Alison. What is going on?!" Spencer asked.

„She knows! She knows that we are the reason Jenna is blind." Alison told them and sighed softly. She actually was freaked out by this but she couldn´t come off as weak in front of the other girls.

„If she tells anyone we are screwed." She added.

„Well acutally you had the idea of throwing that thingy!" Hanna answered. She couldn´t stand being dragged into this deeper and deeper.

„Oh really Hanna! If Gwyneth is telling on us we are all going to jail!" Alison whisper yelled at Hanna.

„Okay the two of you need to stop!" Emily said.

„What if she tells on us?!" Aria asked.

„She won´t. I will make sure she isn´t going to talk to anyone about this!" Alison answered. Her eyes suddenly turning dark. Hanna and Aria both took a few steps back cause right now Alison was scaring them.

„How are you going to make sure she won´t talk?" Spencer asked. „Kill her?!" She said half joking, but honestly she kind of thought it was possible for Alison to acutally do this. They all are friends with Alison but if they are honest Alison was a little scary.

„Not Kill her! Just scare her!" The blonde haired leader told them.

„She is your sister Alison. And you already blinded her girlfriend. Don´t you think scaring her will only make things worse?" Aria asked her and sighed softly. She rubbed the back of her neck.

„Well do you want to go to jail?!" Alison snapped at Aria.

Don´t yell at your friends Ali. Or one day you won´t have any friends left!" Gwyneth said. She was suddenly standing in the door way. „Oh and i would be careful with those kind of conversations around here, or someone might hear you." The younger girl answered. The five other girls looked at her in shock. They didn´t hear her opening the door. Before anyone could say a word to the young blonde she was gone.

„That was creepy!" Hanna said softly.


	2. Chapter 2

After school [Still the same day]

Alison, Hanna, Aria, Emily & Spencer all sat in the Living room oft he DiLaurentis house. They were talking about what happened at school.

„We could be in so much trouble if Gwyneth talks about the Jenna Thing." Emily told them for the third time today. She really didn´t want to go to jail.

„I know, but like i told you i will make sure my sister won´t talk to anyone about it. Not even to Jenna!" Alison answered and sighed gently.

„What if Jenna already knows?" Aria asked. She was really nervous about the whole sitution.

„She doesn´t!" Gwyneth said. She stood near the living room door frame. The five girls turned towards Gwyneth in shock.

„When did you get here? I thought no one was home!" Alison answered.

„Well Alison you should stop thinking so much, you are a terrible person and i really want you to pay for what you did but i am not violent and i don´t like hurting people , unlike you! I didn´t want Jenna to feel even more pain. I mean it´s horrible enough that i know you are the reason my girlfriend is blind. You are my sister, my older sister, you are supposed to protect me and be happy for me, yet you were the one that hurt the person i love the most." Gwyneth told Alison. Her arms crossed over her chest. Emily, Hanna, Aria and Spencer just sat there staring back and forth between Alison and her younger sister Gwyneth. They all could feel the tension that was building up in the air. Alison was about to say something when someone knocked on the front door. Gwyneth left the room to open the door. It was Jenna. Gwyneth gently took Jenna´s hand and pecked her lips.

„Hey babe. Do you want anything to eat or drink?" The youngest DiLaurentis girl asked her girlfriend.

„No thanks i am good Gweni." Jenna told her. Gwyneth was still blushing when Jenna called her that even after 3 years of dating. Jenna was 17 while Gwyneth just turned 16. The other girls listened to Jenna and Gwyneth talking. They stayed silent for a while. Alison made sure Jenna and Gwyneth went to Gwen´s room before they started talking again.

„This was intense!" Spencer said, she knew that siblings do fight sometimes. Spencer has an argument about something with her older sister Melissa almost every day, but Alison and Gwyneth fighting was a whole new level of Sibling Wars.

„Just Shut up Spencer!" Alison told her, she was clearly pissed. Everyone else would probably be hurt and sad by what just happend. But not Alison DiLaurentis. No Alison was pissed.

„Don´t talk to her like that, she is right with what she just said!" Hanna told Alison, she even stood up for that and walked over to Alison.

„You are such a terrible person!" Hanna added and stormed out of the house. Well it sure doesn´t get boring in Rosewood. That´s for sure.


End file.
